The New Girl
by SecretiveWhisper
Summary: For AJ (Guest) the new shy goth girl, Sam Manson, meets Halfa Bad boy, Danny Fenton/Phantom. They never met before but somehow they reconize the other's eyes...AU Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Story for AJ! **

**Remember my goal this summer! 50 stories! So far 32!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Samantha 'Sam' Manson sighed as she looked out the window of her parent's car. She saw a nice light purple sign that read 'Welcome to Amity Park! A nice place to live!'.

"Yeah, right," Sam muttered under her breath, while pushing her shoulder length hair out of her face, "From what I heard on the news, this place is the city of the dead. How can it be a nice place to live?" she wondered.

Pamela Manson, Sam's mother, turned to her daughter. "Aw, come on, Sammy-kins! It's a bright, beautiful place!" she said trying to cheer her daughter up.

Bright? Ugh, headaches starting. But Beautiful?

Sam turned her head to look out the window again.

Not so much, why did we have to move in the first place? I liked the other house better.

It was true, she did. Their last home was in the country, so that meant storms and heathy plants. Add those together and you get a happy Sam!

The Mansons' car passed a high school named 'Casper High' with a banner that read 'GO! RAVENS!'. Sam snorted, the school name and the mascot didn't make any sence.

But the building that caught Sam's attention was a few blocks away from the school. The building was called 'FentonWorks' but you could see three teenagers standing in the front.

One of the teenagers was a 17-year-old girl with bright orange hair held up in a high ponytail. She had aqua eyes that sparkled with intelligence, she had a fair skin.

The second one was an african-american boy around 15 years old. he had dark green eyes that were behind his glasses.

The last one caught Sam's attention the most. He was a 15-year-old boy, his eyes were hidden by his black messy bangs that fell in front of his face. He was pale, with a bit of tan. He was a bad boy, you could tell from the way he dressed.

'I'll have to find out who they are,' Sam made a mental note to search for them at Casper High since it was the only high school around.

"We're here!" Sam's Dad, Jeremy Manson, said as he stopped the car. Grandma Manson breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally! You drive like a Grandma!" she said, Sam laughed and helped her Grandmother out of the car. Her Grandma thanked her, Sam smiled.

'Are Grandma and I the only normal people here?' Sam thought looking towards her parents who were already discussing color schemes for the rooms. The goth girl shuddered at the thought of her room being PINK.

Probably.

Sam and her Grandmother walked into the already opened house door. Mr. and Mrs. Manson already had the furniture shipped before they came, at lest that was a plus. Sam was already tried and wanted to relax from the 2 hour car ride here.

(Linebreak)

Sam's Prov

I lied down on my purple bed with my hands placed behind my head. Music always helped me clear my mind for some reason

How can I decode what's right?

The voice of the lead singer from Paramore sang through my ears.

When your clouding up my mind.

I can't win your losing fight.

All the time...

How did we get -?

The singer sang before she got interrupted when someone pulled my headphones out of my ears. Why do I always get interrupted? I looked up at who took my headphones out.

"Samantha," Mom started, I rolled my eyes the usage of my full name. "You have school tomorrow, you shouldn't be rotting your mind with this music."

"Rotting my mind?"

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"I really don't."

Mom sighed. "Just get ready for bed and go to sleep," she said as she walked out of my bedroom and closed the door. Mom never liked staying in my room long, she says that she hated the dark as much as I hate the day. That's not true, I like the day, it's just the sun that I don't like.

I lazily stood up from my bed and towards my dresser. I grabbed my black shirt with 'Express Yourself' written in purple, and a pair of purple shorts. I slipped them on and put my clothes in the hamper that was in the bathroom.

When I finished brushing my teeth, and putting my clothes away. I walked towards my bed and slipped under the covers.

Maybe Casper High won't be that bad...

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS!**

**AJ - DOUBLE!**

**SamMansonRepilica - Thanks!**

**Lily Fenton Phantom - Thank you! And I did.**

**DannySamLover20 - Thanks ^^**

**Kagome - Awwwwww! I never thought people would like my writing, and Lol You would? That's so sweet! Of course I'll write more ^^ P.s It's no problem, I love writing.**

* * *

The New Girl

Chapter 2

* * *

Sam's Prov

"_No, you'll never be...Alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars. Hear my whispers in the dark, whispers in the dark!"_ My cell phone's alarm went off, I moaned and tried to shut it off. I didn't want to get up! My bed loves me...

But looks like my phone didn't love me as much, it kept playing song from my gallery and downloads. "_Every time I dream, I can hear you voice...Reaching out to me, as I keep drowning -" _I had enough, I grabbed my blanket and threw it off me.

I stomped towards my 'oh, so annoying IPhone' so I could turn it off. When I picked it up and unlocked the screen, when it reached the homepage, it said 'Turn off alarm?' I quickly clicked 'Yes'.

With that, I unplugged my cell phone from its adapter. Set it on my nightstand, so I don't lose it. And I walked towards my closet to find something to wear.

I choose my black shirt with 'Freedom' written in white, with the Chinese freedom symbol, A pair of white jeans (With rips. and my cross-bones belt) and my black steel toed combat boots. I slipped my clothes on quickly, and walked towards my bathroom to do my hair.

Hey, I'm still I girl. So my hair isn't the best it could be in the morning, who's is? I grabbed my light green brush and ran it through my raven black shoulder length hair, trying to make it straight. Fail, of course.

So, I put my hair in a low ponytail with my violet scrunchie. And now focused my attention on meh makeup.

Didn't take long though, I'm not as picky as the other girls. I just put on dark red lipstick and black mascara, that was all. Not too much, not too little.

I walked out of my room but not before grabbing my one-strap green backpack with 'Sam' in graffiti, and walked down the stairs leading towards the kitchen. I wasn't all that hungry, so I grabbed a granola bar and headed out.

_The New Girl_

_Chapter 2 by PhanGirl135_

I walked towards Casper High's school grounds, with my hands in my pockets and music blasting through my ears because of headphones. Other students gave me weird looks, haven't they ever seen a goth before?

Like I even cared about what they thought about me, I just kept looking forward, ignoring all their looks.

When I reached the front of Casper high, I took my headphones out of my ears and stuffed them in my pocket. I pushed the doors to my new school open, and started to walk towards the principal office.

Same thing as outside, people kept staring at me. But finally, I had enough. "Hey!" I said to the person who was pointing and laughing at me. "Take a picture, it'll last longer, Princess!"

The girl was glaring all that she was worth at me. I ignored her, like I did to everybody else. After what felt like forever, I made it to the principle's off.

I lifted my hand up to the door and knocked lightly.

"Come in." That was all they had to say for me to open the door and step into the office.

_The New Girl _

_Chapter 2 by PhanGirl135_

_Same time_

_Danny's Prov_

Crud, I'm gonna be late! I thought as I ran towards my first period/home room, which was Mr. Lancer.

Some girls giggled as I ran in the hall towards class, they've done that since a year ago, for two reasons. One, everyone has paid closer attention towards me since I went 'Bad boy' who even started calling me that? I mean seriously, I haven't done anything bad. Just because I wear black lately, that automatically makes me a bad boy? And Two, It's a daily thing for me to rush for class.

When I reached the class door, Mr. Lancer was already standing outside the door shaking his head. "Late again, Mr. Fenton?" he asked smiling. I nodded my head, he just opened the class door in response.

I walked towards my seat, which was next to my best friend, Tucker Foley. I sat down in my seat, dropped my backpack on the floor and grabbed my notebook. Tuck passed me a note,

'What made you late this time, Dan? - Tucker'

'I'll put it in Jazz's style, Ghost X - Danny'

'Nice XD - Tucker'

Just them a girl with raven black hair stepped into the room, she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. revealing them to be lilac violet...Wait! I know that I color from...

* * *

**He he!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**U guys are amazing! I got 9 favs and 12 follows for just 2 chapters?! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Also, do you like my new line breaks?**

**Reviews!**

**DannyFANtom99 - I will!**

**ShikainoLover6789 - YAAY! Glad you likie!**

**CloudGirl13 - Thank you!**

**AJ - He he, u know I'm evil! XD Thank you! Glad you likie! P.s Still shocked about my age? I Can't help it XD**

**SamMansonRepilica - Thanks.**

**BunnyLuvAHoney - He he.**

**Guest - I DID!**

* * *

The New Girl

Chapter 3

* * *

Danny's Prov

Just them a girl with raven black hair stepped into the room, she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. revealing them to be lilac violet...Wait! I know that I color from...A dream...

I know it sound so cheesy but hey, it's true! Ever since I was little I've had dreams about these eyes and this laugh!

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat and straightened his tie. "Class," he introduced us, then motioned towards the girl next to him. "This is, Samantha Manson. She's new to town and will now be in our home room. Samantha, would you like to say anything about yourself?" he said, Samantha looked thoughtful for a moment.

"One, call me Sam not Samantha," 'Sam' started. So that's her name...Sam. "And Two, I'm goth. Not emo. Three, I don't want any of you boy to try to get in my pants, or else you'll meet my combat boot somewhere you don't want it. Umm...That's all." she finished while fixing her one-strap backpack.

I stifled a laugh at Mr. Lancer's face, that was something he was not expecting.

"Ms. Manson, why don't you sit next to Mr. Fenton?" he asked her. Uh-Oh _I'm _Fenton. "Daniel, would you please raise your hand?" Mr. Lancer asked me, I raised me hand like he said.

Sam locked eyes with me, she got a shocked look on her face when she saw my eyes. I smiled at her, Sam was still shocked but she smiled none the less.

The goth started to walk towards the empty seat next to me, she sat down and grabbed a black note-book out of her bag. Mr. Lancer proceeded to start class by telling us to do a report on 'To Kill A Mocking Bird' the book we read last week, and to start to read 'Romeo and Juliet' chapters 1-5 tonight for homework.

Throughout the listen, Sam kept giving me glances and moved her pencil across her page quickly.

_The New Girl _

_Chapter 3 by PhanGirl135_

Sam's Prov

The boy I was sitting next to, or what the teacher called him 'Daniel Fenton' but I could see on his dog tag around his neck said 'Danny'.

Anyway, Danny had those eyes...The baby blue eyes that have been in my mind since I was little. I wanted to draw the eyes so bad!

I opened my black notebook to a fresh page (It was no use trying to take notes, this teacher is so boring!) and started to sketch Danny, I had to be careful so that he wouldn't see my drawing or else he might think I'm obsessive.

He looks like the boy who was standing in front of FentonWorks...Wait! FentonWorks, his last name is 'Fenton' Danny's the son of the owners of FentonWorks. Oh, I have a feeling that my parents would already hate him.

A wisp of blue smoke escaped Danny's mouth, I didn't know what it was. But I knew, it wasn't any of my business.

When class finally finished, I packed up my things and pulled my schedule out. I had no idea where my classes where, my old school had tours that showed you around. But when I asked the principal she said they didn't have that here, just great...

My lilac colored eyes scanned my classes and the times they started, just then I felt something or someone bump into me. I landed flat on my butt, my books fell out of my hands and onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" A boy around my age said, I could see his black all-star sneakers and his dark blue jeans. He crouched down and helped me grab me things, when he finished he handed my books to me.

_The new Girl_

_Chapter 3 by PhanGirl135_

Danny's Prov (A/N: I'm just switching back and forth, between them XD)

I'm so stupid how could I have run into Sam! Stupid ghost...

Sam smiled gratefully, I couldn't see her face (Her bangs were covering everything but her mouth) I smiled back, though I wasn't sure she could see it.

"Thank you," Sam said as she looked up and pushed her bangs out of her face. "Thank you, Danny."

"No problem, Sam."

"You know we never introduced ourselves, I'm Sam Manson." she said while holding her hand out, her bracelets falling down her wrists. I shuck her hand.

"Danny Fenton." I said, Sam did a 'I knew it' face. Just them the ghost zone's _worst _hunter blasted a hole through the next to us.

Skulker smirked evilly and a gun came out of his shoulder while a knife came of his wist. "Phantom! I've come for your pelt." he said, Sam looked grossed out but didn't run off like everybody else.

I'm so screwed at the moment...

* * *

**Happy 4th of July!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEWS!**

**DannyFANtom99 - Why, thank you! And...Congratz! I know how exciting uploading a first story is ^^ It can get people to add you to there favs. Oh and I faved it and reviewed it already ^^**

**AJ - Me? Evil? MWHAHA! :D Lol Jk. Get unshocked about my age already! **

**ShikainoLover6789 - Thank yous!**

**SamMansonRepilica - You too! Even though it's over...he he.**

**Guest - I DID!**

**DannySamLover20 - I will!**

**Smeet16 - Yep. **

* * *

The New Girl

Danny's POV

Crud, I'm so doomed. I was hoping for the ghost to be Boxy or Klemper, but _nooo_! The universe just _loves_ making me suffer!

I have to get away from Sam so I can transform, but I don't think Sam is just going to scream and run. In fact Sam didn't move at all, even when Skulker pulled a knife out of his hand.

You have to admit, the girl has guts.

Sam blinks, confused for a moment, to process what Skulker said earlier.

"Phantom? Who's that?" she asks.

It's Skulker's turn to be confused.

Sam's confusion is soon replaced by anger.

"You want to hurt someone with _that_?!" Sam yells, motioning to Skulker's knife. "You sick, twisted—!"

Now is my chance, I run out of the hall and into an abandoned classroom. When I look around just in case someone followed me, I transform into the infamous Danny Phantom.

_The new girl_

_Chapter 4 by PhanGirl135_

Sam's POV  
I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy! ...Err...um... _Ghost._

Anyway, I had no idea who this 'Phantom' character was but I'm pretty sure that no one deserved to be hurt by that weapon. Oh, and did I mention that I was an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian, which meant I didn't eat anything with a face on it? (Which also meant...WHY WOULD I BELIEVE IN BLOODSHED?!)

"Phantom is a special type of ghost species; you wouldn't understand," the robot thing said as I clutched my knuckles in anger.

"How wouldn't I understand? You're going to hurt someone!" I yelled.

He narrowed his solid green eyes at me.

"I've had enough of you, goth girl."

"Wha—" I started.

The robot thing clutched my neck with one hand and shoved me against the wall.

"Hey!" I choked out as I kicked and tried to pry his mechanical hand from my neck. "Let me go!"

"I was hoping to skin the ghost boy, but I you'll do," he said as he lifted his knife to my neck.

"Who are you?!" I gasped, struggling to speak.

He smiled evilly and declared, "I am Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest hunter—"

"Aka the ghost zone's _worst hunter_!" a cocky voice interrupted him.

Skulker let a growl escape his throat as he started to fly through the wall, taking me with him.

A cold feeling spread around my body and I could feel it making its way to my veins.

When the cold feeling went away, I cracked one eye open to see that we were high above Casper High.

Good thing I wasn't scared of heights or else I'd have screamed.

"Let her go, metal head!" the same voice as before said as a green blast hit Skulker's arm that lead to the hand he had around my neck.

The blast literally blew his arm off!

Danny's POV

_The new girl_

_Chapter 4 by PhanGirl135_

I blasted Skulker's arm off—the arm, I realized, that held Sam—causing her to plummet. I quickly flew down, trying to catch her before she hit the ground.

Sam landed in my arms bridal-style and I wrapped my arms around her small frame. She instinctively snaked her arms around my neck.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked up at me.

_the new girl_

_Chapter 4 by PhanGirl135_

Sam's POV

I braced myself for impact against the ground...but the ground never came. I felt something cold catch me (please don't be Skulker).

"Are you okay?" a voice asked me.

The tone was the opposite of what I was expecting; it was full of concern.

I opened my eyes to see who caught me.

The voice belonged to a boy around my age with snowy, messy bangs that hung over his emerald eyes. He had slightly tan skin and was wearing a black and white spandex suit that clung tightly to his body. His eyes held the same concern as his voice.

He was thin but he had a surprisingly strong hold on me.

Then it hit me...

The boy had a white aura (like Skulker) and his body and eyes were emitting their own neon green glow—he was a ghost.

Weren't ghosts supposed to be evil? How could I know I was actually safe?

"Hey, are you okay?" the ghost boy asked again.

I nodded.

"If you don't mind my asking, who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Phantom," he said, smiling at me. "_Danny_ Phantom."

_He_ was the one Skulker wanted to hurt? But Phantom seemed so nice!

"I'm Sam Manson," I said.

Phantom lowered me to the ground and set me down.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

Phantom raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

"Pardon me?" he asked in shock.

I giggled a little at the look on his face. The ghost boy in front of me looked like someone asked him an absurd question. His eyes widened making his irises look bigger than normal but his bangs mostly covered his face (So I didn't get a real good luck, but I could tell he was shocked.)

"Thank you for saving me," I repeated more carefully this time.

Phantom nodded, looking like he was trying to process what I just said.

Jeez. He clearly didn't get 'thank you's very often...

"Well..." the white-haired boy started, trying to cover up his blush with his bangs. "Your welcome."

Just then, a blast hit Phantom right on his stomach. It was powerful enough to send him flying across the ground.

"Phantom!" I cried as I rushed over.

I suddenly found myself tangled up in a net before I could get to him.

"Hey!" I said as I struggled to free myself.  
A shadow was being cast right in front of me. I didn't want to look up; I already had a good guess at who the shadow belonged to.

"Well, well. Looks like I got both the ghost boy and the goth girl." Skulker said with a smirk.

An abrupt blast hit Skulker in the middle of his back.

I turned my head to see Phantom getting back up on his feet, his white-gloved hands glowing the same green as his eyes. He had a rip on the side of his jumpsuit—the rip exposing some of his tan skin—and was bleeding some sort of green liquid that I assumed was Phantom's ghost blood. Well, if they actually had blood, that is...The green so-called 'blood' was staining his black suit, but Phantom didn't seem to care at all or simply didn't even notice.

"Not on my watch, Skulker," Phantom said, dripping venom as he said the other ghost's name.

Phantom's eyes weren't full concern as they were a while ago; now they were filled with anger and determination.

Two guns came out on both sides of Skulker's shoulders.

"We'll see about that, whelp," he taunted with the same amount of venom.

Judging by the looks on both the ghosts' faces, I didn't even know if I wanted to get out of this net anymore. I could tell when a fight was about to break out, and a big one was about to unfold.

* * *

**THANK YOU TO MY BETA: CrypticMoonFang.**

**Review!**


End file.
